historyofnewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nieuwe Tijdinghen 1622 no. 22
De tweede Gazette des Maents Februarij 1622. Van het over leveren des Stadts Gulick. Item vande saecken van Valtellina, Pfaltz-Landt, Hongheryen, Enghelandt, Brabandt, Hollandt, &c. (The Second Gazette of the Month of February 1622. Of the delivery of the City of Jülich. Item of the affairs of the Valtelline, Palatinate, Hungary, England, Brabant, Holland, etc.) Printed Antwerp: Abraham Verhoeven, 16 February 1622. Summary Brussels, 10 February 1622 * After the surrender of Jülich*, Spinola* entered that town, Maastricht*, and other towns in the area to organize their defences; he arrived in Brussels on 9 February with Marquis Belvider; Henry of Berghe still at Jülich, in full command of operations. * War preparations: Prince Barbanzon to levy a regiment in Liège*; the Elector of Cologne* doing same for troops to send for defence Münster*, Paderborn* and other Westphalian* cities against Halberstadt, against whom Spinola has sent cavalry to Lippstadt*. Baron Beauvois to raise regiment in Burgundy. Earl of Argyll* to raise a regiment of English and Scots, as the King of England* has given his subjects permission to serve the King of Spain. Kreuznach, 2 February 1622 * The army from before Julich is dispersing, with some troops expected here en route to Franckenthal. * Tilly preparing to besiege Heidelberg. * News here that Mansfelders defeated by Archduke Leopold. London, 4 February 1622 * The King* is discovering the wicked spirit of the Puritans. * Young Aertssens has been here but without success. Milan, 16 January 1622 * The Grisons have reached an agreement with the Duke of Feria, Governor of Milan, on the status of the Valtelline (a free valley paying tribute to the Grisons) and Ciavenna (returned to the Grisons, but solely with Catholic worship allowed on the Italian side). * Troops passed through here on 8 January en route to Grisons, to go on via Tyrol and Lake Constance to serve Leopold against Mansfeld in Alsace. Genua, 5 February 1622 * Cash from Spain to pay for the war in the Netherlands has arrived: 400 ‘cassettes’ of dubloons & pieces of eight. Paris, 9 February 1622 * The King, both Queens, the whole court, the Prince of Condé, Prince of Jainville, and many other lords are all in Paris. Quillebeuf (on Seine in Normandy), which was fortified by Marquis d’Ancre, is to be razed. Cologne, 10 February 1622 * 2000 soldiers (French, English, German, Dutch) left Jülich. At the surrender, Spinola banquetted all our officers in the area. 1000 soldiers (Spanish, Walloon, German) entered Jülich. The Count of Berghe has gone to Monjoye with 3000 men. * The Peace between the Emperor and Bethlen Gabor has freed 5 regiments for imperial service in Alsace and the Lower Palatinate. * Many cities in Holland and Friesland oppose new taxes; trade and fisheries paralysed by fear of the Dunkirkers. Brussels, no date * Small artillery pieces to be sent from the citadels of Antwerp, Ghent, Cambrai and Jülich, to arm more Dunkirkers. Transcription 4 tot de Oorloghe. Aenden Prince van Barbanzon is ghegheven een Nieuwe Regimendt Infanterie, welck hy sal lichten int Landt van Luyck, alwaer oock den Ceurvorst van Ceulen heeft vele volckx ghelicht soo te voet als te Peerde, om te zeynden naer Munster*, Paderborne*, ende andere Steden van Westphalen*, teghen dien van Halberstadt, Tegen den welcken den Marquis Spinola* oock heeft ghesonden ettelijck Compagnien Peerden, om hem te verjaghen van Lipstadt. Aen den Baron van Beauvois, is oock ghegeven een Regiment, d’welck hy doet lichten in Bourgoignen. Aen den Grave van Argil, zijnde een vande grooteste Heeren in Schotlandt, is oock ghegeven Patente van Coronel, ende hy sal maecken een Nieu Regiment van Enghelsche ende Schotten. Want den Coninck van Enghelandt heeft toe ghelaeten aen allen zijn Ondersaten, te moghen dienen aen den Coninck van Spagnien, soo te water als te Lande. Waer door daghelijcks vele Enghelsche, Schotten, ende Irschen, comen alhier dienen. Wt Cruytzenach 2. Februarij. Alsoo nu den Legher is opghebroken ende vertrocken naer Gulick, soo verwachten wy alhier eenige Trouppen van daer, om met den openen tijdt 5 wederom te trecken naer Franckendael. Mons. de Tilly, maeckt vast preparatie om op den zelven tijt Heydelbergh te Belegheren. Wy hebben hier Tijdinghe dat het volck van Mansfeldt is gheslaghen door den Eerts-Hertoghe Leopoldus, wiens Legher nu seer sterck is, t’sedert dat by hem zijn ghecomen ontrent vijff Duyzendt mannen wt Italien, ende ontrent vier Duyzendt mannen wt Borgoigne, Lorreynen, Tirol, ende andere Landen. Wt Londen vanden 4. Februarij. Den Coninck alhier ontdeckt daghelijcks meer ende meer den Boosen Gheest der Puriteynen oft Calvinisten, wel ziende dat sy anders nievers tot en trachten, dan om alle Coninghen ende Princen onder de voeten te brenghen, ende nieuwe Republiken te maecken, op den voedt van Hollandt ende vande andere Gheunieerde Provintien van Nederlandt. Vande welcke alhier is ghezonden geweest den Jonghen Aertssens, met eenighe andere, maer en hebben niet vercreghen. Daghelijckx worden door het heel Coninckrijck vele Puriteynen, af ghezedt van hare Offitie, ende daer in ghestelt Protestanten. Men houdt alhier het Houwelijck met Spagnien voorseker. 6 Wt Bibliographical information Category:History of news 16220216 Category:Printed in Antwerp Category:Printed by Abraham Verhoeven Category:Printed on 16 February 1622 0210 0202 0204 0116 0205 0209 0210